ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ties That Bind
Ties That Bind is the twentieth-third episode of the second season of Heroes Alliance. TEASER: The Heroes Alliance and Wolverine team up to destroy an army of Sentinels sent to capture any mutant they see. After the fight, Wolverine and the alliance witness his teammates and Professor Xavier under a spell by Starro parasites. Despite putting up a pretty good fight against the Faceless Hunter, he loses and is now Starro's mindless slave, much to the Heroes Alliance's dismay. They then add a tracer on the hunter and retreat, feeling horrible. PLOT: Due to rising tensions between him and Batman, Robin moved out of Gotham City to Bludhaven to be a superhero of his own. But when he is kidnapped by Ra's al Ghul, Batman and the Heroes Alliance arrive in Bludhaven to investigate, with an invitation to Ra's al Ghul's lair somewhere in the Middle East. Robin was just a bait set by him so Batman could he his heir and marry his daughter when he dies. But, even worse is in store when Ghul's plan is revealed to be "cleansing the world to its natural being by eradicating the human race." Will the Heroes Alliance rescue Robin and defeat Ra's al Ghul's evil plan in time?! CAST: PRINCIPAL CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as Greymon James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Robin/Dick Grayson ADDITIONAL CAST: Corey Burton as Computer X, Sentinels, Additional Voices Steve Blum as Wolverine/James Howlett, Additional Voices John DiMaggio as Faceless Hunter, Ubu Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne Julian Sands as Ra's al Ghul Grey DeLisle as Talia al Ghul INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * Sentinels * Ra's al Ghul * Nightwing/Dick Grayson TRIVIA: * Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing after the Heroes Alliance defeat Ra's al Ghul. * At the end, Spider-Man is able to pinpoint the location of the heroes and allies they thought to be missing. They found Red Tornado, Tom Majors, Goku, and Kim Possible so far. They too have Starro parasites, putting them under Starro's spell the same way how Wolverine and the X-Men were. What they need to do now is find the source and destroy it, which is Starro. QUOTES: * "Greetings, detective. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Ra's al Ghul, and this is my daughter Talia. And it seems that you have a robust team of friends with you, I see." -Ra's al Ghul to Batman * "My father is old and dying, and only the Lazarus Pit can save him. He has been around far more than 600 years." -Talia * "Over 600 years?! *whistles*" -Spider-Man * "Save the Earth...by wiping all human life off the map?!" -Optimus Prime * "Here they are, Optimus. But, I'm afraid you're not gonna like it." -Spider-Man * "Starro lives." -Wolverine * "We've put a homing device on the Faceless Hunter's leg. We now know where he is. Now we can find his boss." -Red Ranger * "Hey, Prime. At least we can do something to take your mind off of losing friends." -Red Ranger Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:X-Men Category:Batman